<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мы не готовы прощаться by Rishima_Kapur, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028168">Мы не готовы прощаться</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur'>Rishima_Kapur</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021'>WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Obscene lexicon, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ви может и склонен к самопожертвованию, но друзья не готовы его просто так отпустить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kerry Eurodyne/Male V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мы не готовы прощаться</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>события происходят после концовки «Умеренность»</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Его охватило странное оцепенение, не поддающееся описанию человеческими словами. Ви лишился привычных органов чувств, но в то же время ощущал, как движется во всех направлениях сразу. Кожей — или неназванным аналогом, который теперь заменял ему кожу — он фиксировал не жар или холод, а лишь продуваемое всеми ветрами ничто. Он падал и парил одновременно, перед несуществующими глазами проносились видения парадоксальных мест. Отполированная белая равнина, сливающаяся с таким же сводом и уходящая в бесконечность, но округлая наощупь (Ви точно это знал, хотя не мог протянуть руку и проверить), тут же сменялась материальной темнотой, звенящей, как тысяча натянутых струн. Под несуществующими веками вспыхивали снопы красных искр. Отчего-то Ви был уверен, что это пакеты данных, но стоило ему попытаться ухватить эту мысль за хвост — как сознание обнулялось, будто кто-то нажимал кнопку сброса.</p><p>Это длилось вечность, а затем еще одну, и еще.</p><p>И вдруг…</p><p>— Аааххх… — голову пронизала адская боль, сродни той, которую испытывает человек, если засунуть ему в ноздрю раскаленную кочергу.</p><p>— Черт! — ругнулся над ухом знакомый голос. — Держи крепче!</p><p>Ви дернуло за позвоночник, еще раз обдало раскаленной болью — и он вырубился.</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>В себя он приходил долго и муторно, то возвращаясь в сознание, то проваливаясь в беспамятство. Тело казалось ужасно тяжелым, килограмм эдак на триста — Ви понял это, попытавшись сменить положение руки.</p><p>Его окутывали знакомые запахи, но мозгу никак не удавалось сосредоточиться настолько, чтобы понять, где он находится и нацепить соответствующий ярлык.</p><p>До ушей долетали обрывки разговоров, но голоса казались приглушенными, звучали словно из-под воды. Пока наконец он не разобрал два слова:<br/>
— Ох, Ви…</p><p>«Мисти», — успел подумать он, прежде чем снова заснуть.</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— …стабилен. Я бы даже сказал, что нам очень повезло, учитывая сколько…</p><p>— Док, ну не полощи ты мне мозг этой медицинской мутью. Скажи по-простому: жить будет?</p><p>Молчание.</p><p>— Тело в хорошей форме, импланты не отторгает. Я бы сказал, что он выкарабкается с вероятностью в девяносто процентов. Вот только будет ли это он?</p><p>— Бля…</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>— Ви, я не знаю, слышишь ты меня или нет. Но исследования подтверждают, что даже находясь в коме человек способен воспринимать происходящее вокруг, так что… Черт, забудь то, что я только что сказал. Просто знай, малыш, что мы рядом. Ты выкарабкаешься, я верю в это…</p><p>«Виктор».</p><p>— Давай, поговори с ним еще.</p><p>— Блядь, Мисти, я не знаю о чем говорить! Я рипер, а не сиделка!</p><p>— Расскажи о том, что происходило пока он был… ну, там.</p><p>— Там — это за Черным Заслоном? Называй вещи своими именами.</p><p>— Не нужно проецировать на него свою обиду. Лучше сосредоточься на позитивных эмоциях.</p><p>— Да какой уж тут позитив… Ладно, ладно, я понял. Ну в общем… Ви, три месяца назад ко мне пришли вы с Керри Евродином… Точнее, это был не ты, а Джонни в твоем теле. Ну, ты понял… Он рассказал нам, что случилось. Малыш, я не понимаю, как тебе такое в голову взбрело. Как ты мог отдать свое тело этому…</p><p>— Виктор!<br/>
— Уф-ф-ф… Ладно, ладно. В общем, ваш налет на «Микоши» практически полностью уничтожил арасаковских говнюков. Их капитализация оказалась на дне, активы уходили с молотка за бесценок. «Кан-тао» тут же наложила лапу на часть их разработок, в том числе на «Душегуб», или как там эта технология называется. Короче, оказывается мясники из «Арасаки» в своих исследованиях шагнули далеко вперед. Моральную сторону вопроса пока отбросим, самое главное — они подтвердили, что конструкт можно записать обратно в твое тело. Правда, для этого пришлось поставить тебе кучу новых имплантов. Малыш, тебе бы даже Мальстремовцы сейчас позавидовали бы…</p><p>— Не пугай его. Лучше расскажи, кто тебе помогал. Пусть Ви знает, что у него есть друзья.</p><p>— Ну, в основном все это стало возможно благодаря Керри Евродину. Не знаю, что там между вами двоими произошло, да и вряд ли хочу знать. Важно то, что он пошел на сделку с «Кан-тао», отвалил им кучу бабла. И как-то так устроил, что я возглавил хирургическую бригаду, которая восстанавливала твои синапсы по крупицам. Ох, Ви, такого движа я не помню со времен… да, пожалуй, в таком мне не приходилось участвовать никогда. Я помолодел лет на двадцать, растряс серые клетки так сказать. Видел бы ты мой кабинет сейчас. Он похож на тайную правительственную лабораторию!</p><p>— Про Джуди расскажи.</p><p>— Мисти, может ты сама в это кресло сядешь и все расскажешь?</p><p>— Я еще с ним поговорю. Важно, чтобы он услышал как можно больше знакомых голосов.</p><p>— Слушай, у меня пациент через двадцать минут!</p><p>— Вик, ну тебе же самому будет легче. Мы все уже почти месяц как на иголках. Нужно стравить это напряжение.</p><p>— Ладно, но это последнее. Что я там говорил? Да, Джуди Альварес. Эта девчонка так толком и не рассказала нам, чем она занимается. Но она знала кучу подробностей о тебе, к тому же у нее был твой сенсорный профиль… В общем, здорово нам помогла… Так, Мисти, мне уже реально надо идти, подготовиться к операции.</p><p>Тишина, потом приглушенные голоса и лязг металла о бетон.</p><p>— Прости его, Ви. Как риперу нашему Вику нет равных, а вот заботится он по-своему.</p><p>«Мисти».</p><p>— Я еще про Джуди хотела сказать. Ви, она к тебе две недели приходила каждый день, как на работу. Сидела тут и что-то на лэптопе щелкала. А потом ей пришлось уехать. Она очень хотела тебя дождаться, но ее семья переезжает в Европу. Джуди обязательно вернется через месяц, ты только подожди.</p><p>Молчание.</p><p>— Ты не слушай Вика про Мальстрем. Он преувеличивает. Ты выглядишь так же, как раньше. И чувствовать себя будешь прекрасно, я уверена! Хочешь, скажу почему? Ты не очень-то во все это веришь… Джеки вот тоже не верил. Но я решила разложить на тебя карты, и знаешь что? Я вытащила «Смерть», «Колесницу» и «Силу»! Это очень хорошие карты, Ви! Ты обязательно поправишься и все будет лучше, чем прежде!</p><p>Молчание.</p><p>— Просто… просыпайся поскорей, ладно? Мы все очень ждем тебя…</p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>I scream to chrome essence<br/>
That watches us from above<br/>
Wake up from your slumber<br/>
My love</p><p>Ви едва заметно нахмурился, выведенный из оцепенения тихим пением и звоном струн.</p><p>«Керри».<br/>
— Хуйня. Чушь какая-то выходит, сам слышишь. Хотя мелодия вроде ничего так, как старые баллады. Ну, я слеплю из этого говна конфетку к тому моменту, как ты проснешься.</p><p>Керри вздохнул.</p><p>— Знать бы еще, когда это случится… Знаешь, ты все-таки уникальный пацан, Ви. Давно хотел тебе это сказать, говорю сейчас. Я не знаю, как тебе удалось влезть под кожу этому старому мудаку… И я сейчас не себя имею в виду, само собой, я-то еще хоть куда! Я про Джонни.</p><p>Керри замолчал. Ви попытался открыть глаза, но налитые свинцом веки никак не хотели слушаться.</p><p>— Ты меня так долго игнорил и не отвечал на звонки, что я успел тебя возненавидеть. Вот прям на животном уровне, сечешь? И когда Сильверхенд ввалился ко мне, прикрывшись твоим лицом… не скрою, этим шрамом над бровью ты обязан мне. Ну попутал, с кем не бывает, хуле. Но потом он мне все рассказал, и… Бля, Ви. Ты отдал этому мудаку свое тело, свою жизнь просто потому, что тебе все равно оставалось шесть месяцев? Да он и одного дня твоего времени не стоит!</p><p>Керри замолчал и приглушенно хмыкнул. Ви представил себе, как тот сидит в кресле, облокотившись о колени, и растирает лицо руками. Захотелось увидеть это самому, коснуться…</p><p>— Ладно, не будем сейчас об этом. Ты мне за все ответишь, когда подлечишься немного, мудачок. Главное помни: Керри ничего не забывает!</p><p>Комнату опять окутала тишина. Ви лежал, растерянный и дезориентированный. Прошла вечность, он боялся, что незаметно для себя уснул — и Керри уже ушел. Но вдруг почувствовал прикосновение теплых пальцев к своей руке.</p><p>— Проснись, слышишь? — яростно прошептал тот где-то над ухом. — Такие люди, как ты, нужны Найт-Сити. Нет, насрать на Найт-Сити. Забудь. Ты просто пиздец как нужен мне, слышишь, сученок? Считай это прихотью старого зажравшегося мудака! Как хочешь, просто проснись, пожалуйста!</p><p>Сухие губы коснулись костяшек его пальцев — и Ви вздрогнул всем телом.</p><p>«Керри», — попытался прохрипеть он, но пересохшее горло не слушалось и выдало вместо этого череду щелчков.</p><p>— Что?! Ви, ты меня слышишь?! Бля, да я просто ебаный заклинатель наемников!</p><p>Ви услышал какой-то шорох, возмущенный лязг струн — было похоже, что Керри носится вокруг, сметая все на своем пути.</p><p>— Мисти! Зови дока! Что?! Да насрать на всех, пусть он хоть расчленит этого мудака — и выкинет на помойку! Тут Ви проснулся!</p><p>Издалека донесся голос Мисти — хоть Ви и не разобрал, что она ответила, — и Керри снова оказался рядом.</p><p>— Бля, а трубочка есть? Вы тут совсем ебанулись, как он в таком состоянии будет из чашки пить?! О, нашел… Давай, пацан, открой рот.</p><p>Ви обхватил губами трубочку — и втянул прохладную воду.</p><p>— Сука, Ви… Ты себе даже не представляешь… Уф-ф-ф, надеюсь ты хоть имя мое помнишь. Или Мисти. Или дока. Не важно чье, это будет просто охуенно, если ты хоть кого-то помнишь!</p><p>«Керри», — снова попытался произнести Ви, но язык все равно отказывался сотрудничать.</p><p>— Тише, тише, — Керри склонился над ним: Ви услышал звон его многочисленных цепочек, почувствовал знакомый запах духов. Ощущения стремительно возвращались. — Ты, главное, не перенапрягайся, всему свое время. И знаешь, если ты слышал все, что я тут только что напиздел, — забудь, ладно? Нахуй это все. Главное — что ты здесь.</p><p>Ви улыбнулся и сжал руку Керри.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>